1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus using calculation of a histogram intersection.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a data collation process and a similar-data retrieval process of images, a query image and target images are compared. For comparing these images, a method of comparing histograms of these images has been proposed, such as proposed in “Swain, M. J. and Ballard, D. H.: Color Indexing, International Of Computer Vision, 7(1), pp. 11-32 (1991)”. In the proposed method of comparing the histograms, frequency values in each of bins of both histograms are compared, and the smaller frequency value in each of the bins of the histograms are accumulated to obtain a score value. It is determined that if the score value is larger, then the similarity between the query image and the target image is at a higher level.